Tough Love
by SpiderManda
Summary: A bad break up leaves Kagome devasted and to make matters worse, her bitter ex is stalking her and hellbent on revenge. Fed up and with nowhere else to turn, she goes to his rival for protection. Will this charming, new bodyguard be able to keep her safe from Inuyasha's relentless attacks? Who will protect her from falling prey to his seductive nature?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tears blurred her vision as she drove, her headlights cutting through the dark, winter night. She attempted to take a deep breath which sounded more like a shuddering whimper to her own ears. She turned down the very street she had come down just a month prior with the person who was now causing her this pain. With a heavy heart, she recalled the night Inuyasha showed her this place and unknowingly introduced her to the one person that might be able to help her now.

Flashback

As the couple pulled into the parking lot of the seedy bar, Kagome could already hear the rock music blaring from within. The lights inside looked dim. A few large men dressed in leather jackets and covered in tattoos huddled right outside the door talking loudly and smoking cigarettes. She glanced doubtfully at Inuyasha from the passenger's seat. "Inu, I have a bad feeling." She said uncomfortably, "Are you sure about this place?"

The half-demon's eyes gleamed as he smiled back at her and removed his keys from the ignition. "Yeah, Babe. I come here all the time." He assured his girlfriend, "Stick with me and you'll be just fine."

Reluctantly she stepped out of the car and followed him to the entrance, ignoring the leering men as she passed them. When inside, she felt more out of place than ever in her conservative winter attire. There were a few women dressed promiscuously wearing vibrant make up. A few regarded her with contemptuous snickers while the men seemed to look at her with amused lechery. Inuyasha paid no mind to the stares as he strode to the bar and gestured for Kagome to follow. She did so without hesitation, not certain what to expect from this edgy crowd. She looked on with bewilderment as Inuyasha called the bartender.

"Hey, ya old shit! Some service here?" He called gruffly to the elder barkeep who glanced up from his slow task of wiping a mug with a dirty rag.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, looking around to find he hadn't drawn too much attention.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Back so soon? How unfortunate." The man said blandly as he approached the couple seated at the bar. He observed Kagome with a bored expression. "Your woman, I take it?"

"That's right!" Inuyasha practically yelled as he slung his arm roughly around Kagome's shoulders almost knocking her off her seat. She openly gaped at her boyfriend's unusual behavior. "Hey, Babe, this is Totosai."

Kagome smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgement, a little perturbed that she hadn't been introduced by name.

"My pleasure." Totosai, the bartender replied with little enthusiasm.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us each a round, old man?" Inuyasha said harshly earning a nudge from Kagome. She had never seen this side of her boyfriend before and she wasn't too fond of it. This made her wonder what else she didn't know about the man beside her. The bartender turned to get their drinks and Inuyasha grinned at Kagome almost complacently.

"Inuyasha, can we leave after this drink? This place... isn't really my style." Kagome muttered as her eyes swept over the dirty, run down bar and the unfriendly looks being sent her way. "I don't think these people really want us here."

"Lighten up, Babe. I practically run this place." Came Inuyasha's egotistical reply, igniting her temper.

"My name is Kagome!" She shot back loudly. She had a feeling Inuyasha wasn't as accepted here as he seemed to think. He looked like he was about to snap back at her when her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, Dog Breath! What the hell are you doing back on my terf?" Someone questioned angrily behind them. Kagome turned on her barstool to see not one, but three very uninviting faces staring back at them. Two punk looking guys stood behind. One with a mohawk, an open leather vest and tattoos covering his exposed chest and muscled arms. The other wore a headband and a leather jacket with studs lining the sleeves. He had more facial piercings than any one man should. The man in front glared threateningly, his fierce blue eyes fixed solely on Inuyasha. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and secured with a headband. He wore a black wifebeater with loose cargo pants. He only had one visible tattoo on his right bicept, a wolf howling at a full moon. He looked dangerous. Every part of Kagome told her to leave. She quickly slid from her seat and tugged at her boyfriend's sleeve urging him to come.

Much to her horror, he did get up but only to get right up in the leader's face. "You wanna try and make me, scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha taunted. "It's a free country. I'll go where I see fit. What are you and your little girlfriends gonna do about it?"

"That's it! Kill him, Kouga!" One of the guys growled out.

"You wanna go, dog boy?" The man apparently named Kouga said dangerously low as he cracked his knuckles preparing to fight. Kagome's head was spinning. Just who were these guys and why on earth would her boyfriend be egging on a fight? She knew she had to somehow put an end to it. She decided if Inuyasha wouldn't back down then maybe she could reason with these guys.

"Try me." Inuyasha shot back. Just as Kouga was about to strike, Kagome pushed herself between the two men forcefully, pushing Kouga back some.

"Excuse me! Hi!" She yelled jubilantly. "I can see you, err... gentlemen are very territorial. My boyfriend here is a little slow sometimes. I'm sure you guys have a very busy schedule. There's really no need to hold you up with needless violence, is there? So if it's all the same to you, we're just going to see ourselves out now." She finished with a nervous laugh and hoped they would see reason and just let them go.

Kouga stepped back in confusion, his eyes looking the female who seemingly came out of nowhere up and down. He hadn't even noticed the mutt was with someone but now as he took in her appearance he was a little shocked. She had wavy black tresses that looked soft and tempting. Her face was stunning, even with little to no makeup. Her curvasious figure was bundled in a black peacoat. She had on a lacey beige skirt that stopped just above her knees only showing off a little of her long, luscious legs and a pair of expensive looking knee high boots. She was a vision of class and natural beauty that almost had him drooling. How had this obnoxious bastard that started trouble at his bar every week landed such a worthy lady?

He decided this girl had to either be a huge bitch or a ditz. Nothing else made sense to him.

"Kagome, step out of the way." Inuyasha growled impatiently, pulling Koga from his momentary stupor. So the mutt thought to bring his woman to a place like this? What a rookie mistake! A wicked grin spread over the wolf demon's face as he looked down at the small woman darkly.

"Ahh.. So you're the mutt's latest toy, huh?"

She blinked, her sweet smile faltering as she cleared her throat. "Um... Toy?"

"That's what I said, toots." He shot back condescendingly. "I admit, you're much prettier than the dogs I'm used to seeing him with." Kagome pinned Inuyasha with a questioning look before turning back to Koga as he continued. "So I guess that makes you a total bimbo!" He blurted as he stroked his chin in thought. He shook his head sadly as his two lackeys roared with laughter behind him. "A damn shame. If you weren't so sleazy, I bet you'd be a great fuck."

Kagome's reason left her in an instant. Her blood boiled at his disrespectful remarks. She vaguely heard Inuyasha's plea to stay out of it but viciously shoved his hand from her arm and marched forward, stopping directly in front of the unsuspecting wolf demon. His mocking face turned to one of complete shock as she snarled much like a demon would and stood on her tiptoes to get right in his face. Rage burned fiercely in her electric blue eyes.

"A Bimbo? Sleazy?!" She all but growled up at him. She stabbed a finger into his chest. "I'll have you know I have more class in this little finger than you do in your whole freaking body! How dare you speak to me like that, you dirty punk! You think I'm going to stand here and be disrespected?"

The bar was silent as she glared at the dumbfounded youkai awaiting an answer. When she didn't recieve one, she filled the silence with a loud clap as she slapped him hard in the face. Everyone around her gasped and looked on in horror as Kouga stood motionlessly with his face turned and his cheek stinging red from where he was hit. She didn't waste any time spinning on her heel and storming to the door. Anyone standing in her way quickly cleared a path for her. Even Inuyasha was watching her leave with shocked wide eyes. She paused in the doorway.

"Inuyasha. I'm leaving." She hissed, "With or without you." With that she disappeared from sight. The hanyou quickly recovered and was sure to snicker at the dumbstruck wolf before quickly following after her, a proud grin adorning his features.

"Are you just gonna let that chick go, Kouga?" Hakakku asked the stunned demon who stared after the departing couple. He rubbed his cheek in awe.

"Yeah." He finally replied with a smirk. "Let her go."

End Flashback

Tears fell freely down Kagome's face at the memory as she pulled into the parking lot of the same bar they visited that night. She parked and sat in her car wiping at her tears for awhile. She wasn't sure if that guy would remember her, and if he did, why on earth would he help her after she yelled at and slapped him? But she was desperate and this was her last resort. Shakily, she pulled herself together, stepped out of the car and walked towards the door praying the man named Kouga would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter_** **2**

The bar was lively with music as Kouga entered from the doorway leading to his apartment upstairs. Drained from work and ready to unwind, he stretched and took a look around. There was a good crowd tonight. The familiar faces surrounding the little pub all belonged to his wolf demon gang and a few of his pack sent nods of acknowledgement or called his name out in greeting as they noticed his arrival. He saw Totosai was busy pouring shots and a few men were already swaying and slurring drunkenly. This was an ideal night at The Den. The boys were in high spirits, the drinks were being passed around and the ladies looked extra sleazy tonight, just how Kouga liked 'em. A few girls cast wanton looks his way as he tried to decide which one he'd be bringing upstairs with him later.

Everything had been looking up since that belligerent half demon stopped coming around, getting wasted and picking fights about a month ago.

 _'Guess I'd be leaving the house less too if I had a little firecracker like the one I saw him with warming my bed.'_ He thought a little enviously as he remembered the feisty beauty that was with the unworthy mutt. He sighed as he approached the bar and ordered his usual gin and tonic. As Totosai started on his drink, he turned and leaned back against the bar on his elbows as he surveyed the crowd. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by a rowdy, drunk bunch. They started shooting the shit, telling stories and laughing loudly. It was clear that Kouga was the leader by the way the men looked up to him and made such efforts to impress him with their uunlikely, exaggerated stories.

Kouga never minded being in the spotlight.

The night went on as usual, and soon Kouga was owning the room as he told an obscene joke. The men listened carefully as he spoke and when he delivered the punchline, they roared with laughter. The little vixen at his side giggled in approval and rubbed his biscept in awe.

"I said, my name is Kagome!" A shockingly familiar voiced yelled from across the bar instantly grabbing Kouga's attention. His eyes shot to the petite woman facing off with three large men at the entrance. "Call me little girl one more time and I'll show you just how little I am! I'll ask you guys one more time; Where can I find the man named Kouga?"

"What bisiness do you have with our leader?" One of the taunting wolves shot back mockingly. Kouga absently plucked the disgruntled woman off his arm and set her aside, walking towards the commotion. He couldn't believe it. People cleared a path for him as he neared the scene. He stopped directly behind the flustered woman as she scowled in annoyance. "What are you, his keeper?! Like I said, it's none of your business!"

The man was about to retort when he saw Kouga standing there. Kouga raised a hand gesturing for the group to disperse and they quickly did as ordered. Kagome watched in confusion as the bullies suddenly walked away without a word. "Hey! I wasn't done with you yet!"

"Looking for me, sweetheart?" Kouga said smoothly, enjoying how she gasped and spun around to face him. He stood smugly with his arms crossed, a smirk spread ovwr his handsome face and a raised brow. So it _was_ her. He took a minute to let her striking beauty sink in before chuckling proudly. "I knew you'd be back. Let me buy you a drink."

She glowered at the presumptuous remark but quickly shook her head. "I-It's not exactly like that. I need to talk to you, yes but... I'm not exactly here to get a buzz."

She bit her plump bottom lip adorably, the look in her eyes telling Kouga she strictly meant business. He faltered, not having a clue what serious matter this little impromptu visit might be regarding. After their last encounter, there really wasn't much left to be said between the two of them. They were strangers before that night.

"Uh... Alright. Sure." He replied in a wary tone before gently taking her arm and leading her through the bar. She eyed him cautiously when he opened the back door revealing the staircase up to his apartment. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Chill. I'm not a _total_ creep. I'm trying to get away from the noise and the eavesdroppers if that's alright with you."

She nodded and stepped through the doorframe. He followed suit, shut the door and turned to her expectantly.

Clearing her throat, she fidgeted nervously as she looked for the right words.

"What's the deal?" Kouga pressed impatiently. "Where's that clown of a boyfriend of yours anyway?" He caught the flash of pain in her eyes as they shot up to look at his face.

"He's not my boyfriend." She practically spat out. "But he is why I came to you tonight. I... need your help. Imuyasha is ruining my life!" She lost all resolve at those last words. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes and she started to weep quietly. Kouga didn't have many weaknesses, but crying women were practically his Hikeles' heel. He gaped dumbly as he watched her fall apart in front of his eyes, stuttering and trying like hell to comfort her.

"Ah! D-dont cry. Err-do you want a tissue or some chocolate or something? Girls like chocolate, right? Hey, calm down!"

She took a few minutes to recover, wiping at her eyes and sniffling. When she finally evened out her breathing, she started over. "Kouga, I'd like to hire you as a body guard. I know it's an odd and sudden request but I have nowhere else to turn. The police have been called several times. He manages to cover his tracks really well and actually has them convinced I'm a lunatic set on putting him in jail!"

Kouga listened on as she ranted with concermed interest.

"He has vandalized my car, broken into my home and trashed the place and now I've been fired from my job for a barrage of anonymous phone calls. I can't prove it but I know it's his doing! He's trying to ruin me and I'm afraid he's going to eventually succeed if you don't help me!"

Kouga considered her request, mulling over her frantic words curiously. "So you want me to protect you from that twerp?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Two things: Why the hell are you coming to me about this and if I agree, what's in it for me?"

She smiled, as if she passed a major obstacle based on his intetest. "I'm asking you because anyone who already knows him is afraid of him. _You_ though, you weren't scared at all. I know you're the only one strong enough for the job" she replied, shamelessly stroking the proud wolf demon's already inflated ego. This seemed to work well considering the wide grin that spread over his face. "To answer your second question..."

She reached into her jacket pocket and handed him a blank envelope. When he opened it, his eyes widened at the atack of cash inside. He started counting it.

"It's not much but it's my life savings. I cleaned my bank account out just in case he somehow got access to my information. I hope it's a fair amount for your services?

Two-thousand and three hundred dollars. He glanced at her hopeful expression. It looked like she actually had him almost convinced. _Shit_.

 **AN**

Thank you all for the favs, the follows and a special thanks to my one reviewer! One review is enough to make this writer happy! On with the story... :)

Spider


End file.
